


Hot Ice

by theangelanddean



Series: Apple Pie Lives [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a little relationship trouble between Cas and Dean but Mary and Claire help them get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Ice

“You know, I think we need to get Dean and Dad on a couples only date.” Claire said. 

“What do you mean?” Mary mumbles around her toothbrush. 

“I mean, ever since we found out about both of them, they take us along.” Claire explains. “Like, yesterday, Dad wouldn’t even look at Dean when Dean told all of us that we’re going ice skating this Friday. I think they were going to go on a date.” 

“Yeah. They do look distant.” Mary wonders. “Yeah, how about this. You let Alex know that we are going on a double date on Friday. And we’ll let them go on their own.” 

“Okay? But who are you going with?” Claire questioned, “Aren’t you and Ben on a break?”

“I’ll ask Krissy.” Mary shrugged. 

“Woah.” Claire sits up. 

“Yeah, I might be bi. I’m not sure.” Mary looks away. “It’s very confusing.” 

“If you need to talk—” Claire starts. 

“—You’re always there.” Mary smiles.   
***

Friday comes around quicker than normal. Dean sighs when he looks at his reflection. Cas and him weren’t at their normal pace and it hurt. He knows this distance wasn’t because they didn’t like each other anymore. It was just that everyone is so busy. He doesn’t want to leave Mary and Claire out of their relationship but sometimes he just wants a night with Cas. 

“Dad! I’m leaving!” Mary shouts from downstairs. 

Mary was supposed to ice skate with us today. Why she is leaving now, surprised him. Dean pulls his jeans on and runs downstairs. 

“Mary, wait what about ice skating?” Dean calls. 

“Oh, I totally forgot. Claire and I are going on a double date. Sorry.” Mary apologizes 

“What?” Dean follows her outside. Cas was talking to Claire on their porch and Alex and another girl were waiting near an early 2000s Honda. 

“Come on, Dad. Claire and I get dates and you and Cas get some time on your own.” Mary explains. “It’s fine.” 

“But.” 

“Dad, just go patch things up with Cas.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Claire saw, and can I go now?” 

“Yeah. Be careful.” 

Dean turns to look at Cas and see’s Cas is making his way towards him. He looked beautiful. His hair tousled as ever, he had his scarf halfway on, and his eyes were icy blue as ever. He looked so beautiful. 

“Let me guess.” Cas said, “Mary wanted you to patch things up with me?” 

“Yeah.” Dean reaches out to fix Cas’s scarf. “Cas, would you like to go ice skating with me?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Dean Winchester?” Cas smirked. 

“I am.” Dean smiles. “And I know you aren’t busy tonight. “ 

“I’ll think about it.” Cas teases. 

“Ca-a-s” Dean whines. 

Cas wraps his hands around Dean’s waist. 

“Fine.” Cas places a kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth, “Wear a coat, scarf, and a hat. And we’ll leave.” 

***

“Cas! Let go of the railing” Dean laughs. 

“No, this is terrifying.” Cas’s grip on Dean’s forearm tightens. “Why would anyone want to skate on ice?” 

Dean swirls around and stops right in front of Cas. He gets up close and captures Cas’s lips. Cas’s arms come around his neck to deepen the kiss. When he was finally distracted, Dean starts moving backwards to the middle of the rink. Their kiss ends, with a final nip on Cas’s bottom lip. 

“See, it’s not so hard.” Dean smirked. 

“What?” Cas looks around him and his eyes fill with panic. “Oh my God, Dean!” 

Cas tightens his grip around Dean. 

“Hey, okay.” Dean grabs Cas’s hips. “Let’s get off the ice, if you don’t want to be on it.” 

“No.” 

“Cas—“ 

Cas leans up and kisses him. “No.” he breathes on his lips. 

Dean puts more pressure into the kiss. He missed this. He missed the way their lips moved together. The way their bodies fit into each other. Making out in the middle of the ice rink was probably the hottest thing that has happened to them since the field trip. Dean definitely wanted to make it hotter. 

“Cas, I need you to get in my bed tonight.” Dean sighs. 

“Dean, before that.” Cas shifts. 

“What?” 

“I want us to move in together.” Cas quickly says. 

“Really?” Dean searches Cas’s eyes for a lie. 

“Yes.” Cas looks at Dean in pure adoration. “I love you and I want to be next to you when I get up in the morning. I want to hear Claire and Mary fighting over the remote every night. I want us to have family dinners. I want to be with you. And I know things have been rough, I would ask you to marry me but I thought this was the best step forward.” 

“You want to marry me?” Dean asks. 

“Yeah.” Cas looks away. 

“Cas, look at me.” Dean says firmly and Cas joins eye contact again. “I love you and fuck tiny steps. Let’s get married.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Mary and Claire are going to go berserk.” Cas smiles. 

“Yeah.” Dean smiles. “Just kiss me for now.” 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu)


End file.
